


[Podfic] Even in Another Time

by growlery, ZoeBug



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Twilight Mirage, spoilers through TM24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: Podfic of 'Even in Another Time' by LuckyDiceKirby-It looks like we’ll be in for a pretty boring ride, Satellite. Maybe that’s for the best. I’m happy to be working with you. I think we can really do some good here.





	[Podfic] Even in Another Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even in Another Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172688) by [LuckyDiceKirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby). 



> Thank you sooo much to growlery for recording this beautiful fic with me! It was so much fun and this is the first time I've properly collabed with someone so hurrah! I hope you all enjoy!

****

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ldmi36cq3ar3dq9/%5BFatT%5D_Even_in_Another_Time.mp3/file)

 **Length**  - 29:15

* * *

Intro Music credit: [Falling Asleep/Waking Up composed by Jack de Qudit](https://notquitereal.bandcamp.com/track/falling-asleep-waking-up)

Please enjoy! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172688https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172688)!


End file.
